Baby and Sophie
*WARNING, SPOILERS AHEAD!* '''Baby and Sophie '''are two of the antagonists in the first season of the crossover Show, Wonder Pets Park. They are a pair of babies from the show Go Baby, of which happened to be cancelled before the events of the show itself. They were defeated in the finale of the first part of the show, Wonder Pets Park, defeated by teamwork with the Wonderpets and South Park pets along with several others and written out of the following seasons, due to Petula becoming The Main Antagonist and The Evil Wonder Pets were introduced. Personality The babies are just as they are in the show for the most part, but far, far more evil, intelligent, manipulative, and with a newfound ability to talk, despite still very creepily having the appearance of babies themselves physically. They are spoiled, obnoxious, annoying, arrogant, and highly cunning and manipulative, with skills that could make Eric Cartman appear like an innocent puppy (This may be why they chose to transform him into one) of which they hide under the disguise of "cuteness" to make people not suspect them. They also, over the past few years of their show's cancellation, trained in the Dark Arts, and enchanted a relic of which changed all of South Park's residents into animals, erased most of their core memories (Not all, as due to being barely trained for only a few years, the transformation was imperfect), and transported them far away. However, due to still having memories of South Park, the now-animals established a new one nearby. Currently, the babies scheme and plot against the Wonderpets/South Park Pets/LPS gang along with The Snobby Pets, including the time they poisoned a bowl of milk and laid it out, knowing Kenny's cat instincts would get the better of him, leading to his first death (Though little did they know, he can't die, and he comes back right afterwards), taking advantage of Butters' vulnerability and try to manipulate him, as being a canary, his flight could be very useful to them, but they easily fail, as he sees right through their scheme, along with other deeds. Appearances * Every Episode (Yes, EVERY Episode) Of The First Season, Wonder Pets Park Trivia * It is later revealed that they were responsible for the animal transformations of the South Park residents, to get revenge for trashing their show in one of Eric’s Rants. * This also happened to be the reason they chose to make the relic turn Eric into a dog, and a husky, at that. Huskies in particular are known for being wild, aggressive dogs that kill things if not raised properly, and they supposed that changing him into a dog and changing everyone else into smaller animals would make him feel compelled to kill and eat them all, and when the humans in the area saw the rageful dog, they'd bring him to the vet to put him to sleep, giving him the most painful death of them all, but they forgot, due to their imperfect skill in the dark arts, to turn them all into animals inside, so the South Park kids, including Cartman, remained basically humans trapped inside animal bodies. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Girls Category:Boys Category:Babies Category:Bullies Category:Spoiled Brats